Time to move on
by stackeasy56
Summary: Harry is 18 and he is going out with Hermione. But after awhile of being together, Harry finds a new love , and now Hermione is feeling the regrets of leaving Harry. Harry realizes that it doesn't take honesty to make you happy,true love does..read on!
1. reality

Chapter 1: reality

Harry sat alone on his window sile thinking about how he would have loved to stay with Hermione, but he knew that nothing could be done now. Hedwig began to flap her wings in anger." Get a move on Harry!"she urged him. " I hate the fact that the people that I love are always in danger" Harry replied. "Harry!"Aunt Petunia called.(damn, every time i have a free minute they wanna use my damn time)Harry thought as he went to see what she wanted. "Yes?"he answered. " I need you to go get Dudley for me"she barked. "Now!". Harry left. (How come my life turned out to be this way?)Harry questioned in his mind. As Harry was walking by, a girl he never saw before, came out of her house with her dog. Harry knew that from that moment, he liked her, but in his heart he knew that he belonged to Hermione. Ever since that day he told her that he liked her,Hermione seemed a little distanced between her. Harry arrived at Smeltings. "Excuse me, i'm here to pick up Dudley"Harry told the secretary. "Okay, how old are you?"she asked him "I'm 18"he replied. "okay. he'll be right down"she told him. With in fifteen minutes Dudley emerged from the hall, looking rather plumed than musculine. "Why are you here?"Dudley said nastily at Harry."Your damn mother told me to pick you the hell up"Harry snickered inside.Dudle's face began to show anger but he knew that Harry might be the one to react quicker than he was. "Come on"Harry told him.

Later that night, Harry thought about the girl that he saw earlier on in the day. (I wonder if she's like me)Harry thought to himself. After a couple minutes of trying despartely to fall asleep, Harry drifted off...

Harry woke to the noise of uncle Vernon screaming at Petunia. Harry didn't care about them any more or how they treated him. As he walked by the door, he noticed a letter from Hermione.(Here we go again)Harry thought. He picked the letter up and went ot his room. Harry opend the letter and noticed it smelt like girls perfume that muggle girls be wearing. The letter said:

Dear Harry,

i know i might be getting to the point of distancing myself from you, but the real reason is that i am not in love with you any more, i am in love with Ron. i hope u understand my reason for writing this letter to you. Harry, it's not your fault that this is happening to you, i have been secretly meeting with Ron for the past three or four weeks. i have to come clean for what is happening. Harry, i know you may be mad at me right about now, but is this going to hurt our friendship now that we've dated? or over this shit(pardon my language)?

love, Hermione.

Harry could not grasp for air at the moment. He thought he was going to die. (How could she write this shit like this?)Harry thought. "But damn, she got my good."Harry said. Harry knew in his heart that Ron and Hermione belonged together, but he tried not to go out with Hermione. Tears began to stream from his face, Harry could not believe that even though Hermione had left him, and they've been apart for awhile, He was hurting. Now he knew that it was tyme to move on...

note :(p.s. are you happy that spell checked it? cause it aint my fault, i type fast, so if u don't like it , DON'T READ IT THEN!)


	2. A New Girl In Town

Time to move on: A new Girl in Town

Harry woke to find that Hedwig was perched up top of his bed."What? time to get up or something?" Harry asked her.Then Harry noticed a letter sitting on his bed.(Damn why is she writing me like this? Hermione needs to go get fucked)Harry thought as he read it. After her finished, he tore the letter up, and threw it away. Harry wanted to meet this new girl but where did she live? As he got dressed, he saw her out side of his window. She was tall like him, she had jet black hair and had a warm smile. Harry stood frozen in time. He'd never seen anyone so radiant in his life.(Damn! she's hot! i'd give anything to be with her)Harry thought. "Harry!" Vernon was calling him. "Yes?"Harry replied. "I want you to move out soon"he said. "Yea, I will"Harry said.

Later that day, Harry was cutting the grass when the girl came over to him."Excuse me, can you help me with something?"she asked. Harry turned in response to her."Yes"."I was wondering if you could help me with something"said to Harry."Yes?"Harry replied. "Do you go to Hogwarts?"she asked."Yes, but now i don't"Harry said, as he turned to face her. He could not believe that it was th girl that he was looking at the day before."I wanted to know if you could help me study?"she said "I can, what's your name?"Harry asked. "My name is Jenniffer, yours?"she said, looking at him curiously."Mines is Harry Potter"Harry replied. "Oh , are you the HARRY POTTER?"she said. "Yup, that's me"he said. Well, my house is down the block, you can come when you're ready"she said. Harry looked at her while she walked back to her house. (wow, she is amazing.)Harry thought.

Harry went back in the house to get ready to help Jenniffer study. Harry left a note saying that he went to a friend's house to study. Harry ran out the house and walked to Jenniffer's house. "Knock, knock, knock". The door opened. Jennifer's mother opened the door. "Is jennifer there? She invited me over to study."Harry said. "Jenniffer! your company is here!"her mother yelled. Harry went up to meet jenniffer. Once Harry climbed the steps, he saw that her room was calm and quiet . Her room color was a soft pink and baby blue. "So, how long have you've been at Hogwarts?"Jenniffer aked, as she cleared her bed for them to sit down. "I've been there since i was ten but i just got done there"Harry replied.

"Yoy can have a seat"Jenniffer offered. Harry sat on her bed. "So what do you need to study?"Harry asked her. Jenniffer got her books out of her chest. "Well, i need to study for a test on Transfiguration"she replied. "Okay". "Well, we can start at the begining, where you first learn how to at least say the name of the spell"Harry said. Harry turned the pages in the book to pronounciation."do you know how to say the name?"Harry asked her."Not really". "You can practice that later"he told her. Jenniffer looked at Harry. Harry looked up."What?"he said. "Nothing, just looking at how handsome you are"Jenniffer replied.(Damn, is she falling for me TOO fast? Nah, just the way i like it)Harry thought. Jenniffer leaned over and kissed Harry,and Harry kissed her back. Harry undid her shirt and revealed her bra. Jennifer undid Harry's shirt and Harry's chest was seen. (Damn. i got christmas early)Jennifer thougt. Harry laid Jennifer on her back and continued to kiss her. ...


	3. True LOVE

True LOVE: (flashback)

Ron was at home with his family. He thought about how things have changed between him and Hermione. He knew that what they did was wrong, but it felt so right. He could tell that Hermione despartely wanted to tell Harry what happened, but now it was over. Him and Harry were no longer friends. And it was his and Hermione's fault. But everything else seemed to be going good. Hermione woke up. "Ron, why can't we just tell Harry the truth?"Hermione asked. "First of all Hermione, i don't think that would be a good idea right now. Harry probably is sensing it right now"Ron finished. Hermione looked disappointed. "Awe don't you fucking start on me Hermione!"Ron said, fuming. "Fuck, why are you acting like a big bitch?"Ron said. Hermione held her head down. "Maybe because i love you and you fuck around too much. Stop acting like a pussy , will you?"Hermione said. Ron grabbed Hermione by her wrist. "You have all that got damn mouth, but you can't even keep quiet when you have too, NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP!"Ron yelled. Hermione burst into tears. "I'mm- I'm soorrry!"she said. Ron hugged her. Nothing was going right. "I'm sorry Hermione, i didn't mean that"Ron said . Ron kissed Hermioneon the lips. She kissed him back. Ron grabbed Hermione's waist genlt and pulled his self ontop of her. Hermione put her hand around Ron's neck and kissed him...(flashback ends).

Meanwhile back at Harry's, he was still thinking about what happened the day before.(Man, i wish i could've stayed therewith her)he thought. Dudley came bursting in Harry's room."Mom said you need to get your ass down here and clean up!"he said. Harry did not move. (Why do i have to be here?)he thought. Harry did as he was told. After he cleaned up, Harry went to bed thinking about how beautiful Jenniffer was...

Ron woke up first. He climbed out of bed and got dressed.(Damn, last night was fun. i hate to admitt it but Hermione can make great sex if she wanted to, and last night was the night she did)Ron thought, with a grin on his face. Hermione was knocked out cold in the bed. When Ron was dressed, he leaned over and kissed Hermione on the forehead. She woke up."Where are you going?"she asked. "I gotta see if Harry's home"he replied. Hermine covered her nakedness with the sheets."Oh"she said."okay"she finished. After Ron left, Hermione laid back in the bed.(Wow, last night was incredible, Ron really did fuck the hell outta me, and i though he was a pussy)she thought. She got up and got dressed also. "Maybe I should go see Ginny then"Hermione said to herself. Hermione headed out the door to Ginny's house...

Harry walked over to Jenniffer's house. "knock, knock" . The door opened and Jenniffer's mother stood there. "Is jenniffer there?"Harry asked."Yes, who are you? "Harry Potter"he replied. "Jenniffer! you have company!"her mother yelled. "Send him up"Jenniffer called. Harry went up the steps to her room. Jenniffer's room was a shade of light blue, and pink. Her bed was next to her closet and she had photos all over the walls of her room. "Hey!"Jenniffer said. This brought Harry back to earth. "Hey, how are you?"he asked." I'm fine, but i've been busy, you?"she said, makingher bed up." I've been doing anything to keep myself from being bored as hell"Harry replied. Jenniufer turned around. "You know you have pretty eyes. That's my favorite color"she said. "I have my mother's eyes"Harry replied. "You want to go on a date with me"Harry asked. "Yeah, i would like that, how about Friday?"Jenniffer suggested. "Okay."Harry said. "Oh, could you take that bag of trash down?"Jenniffer asked."Sure, I'll see you Friday?"Harry asked. "Yeah". Harry left feeling Happy as a mutha-#$$. (Damn, i'm nice! At least i'm happier this way)Harry thought. (Now this is TUR LOVE!) Harry thought...


	4. Good NEWS!

Good NEWS!!

Hermione walked down towards Ginny's house, when Ginny came running out of the house. "Hermione?" she asked." Yeah" Hermione replied. "What are you doing here" Ginny asked her, out of breath. "Well, I wanted to talk to you about things that are going on" Hermione said. "Why are you out of breath?" Hermione asked. "I was trying to make to the store, but now that you're here, we can walk"Ginny said."Ginny, i have to tell you something, will you get mad?"Hermione asked, as she turned toward Ginny. " No, what is it?"Ginny asked. "I had sex with Ron and now i'm pregnant"Hermione said. Ginny looked dumb founded for a minute. "Well, i am happy about having a niece or a nephew, but did you tell Ron that?".Ginny told her."I plan on telling him"Hermione said. They turned right and went inside of the store. "Ginny, i don't know if i can tell Ron that i'm pregnant because we just had a feud and besides, he's mad at me"Hermione continued. Ginny went to get what she needed and came back. "Hermion, you can't hide this shit 4EVER, you know"Ginny said. "I know, but when the time comes, i'll tell him"Hermione said as Ginny paid for her stuff. "All i can say is that you better tell him before you get four months pregnant"Ginny warned her...

Meanwhile Ron rode over to Harry's house. He got out and noticed that no one except Harry and Jenniffer was there. He walked up and knocked on the door. He also noticed that the door was open, so he called in."Hello?"Ron walked inside. He knew that it was wrong to go inside any person's house without getting permission, but this was different. Ron waked upstairs and turned to the right. Then he heard a loud moaning sound.(omg, what the hell is going on in here?)Ron thought. As he neared, the sound grew. Ron then turned to the door of Jenniffer's room. Now he could hear the sound of a bed rocking. Ron opened the door, and he saw Jenniffer sitting in Harry's lap fucking him. They didn't see Ron. Harry picked Jenniffer up around the waist and put her on the bed. He then put her in the doggy style postition."umm, oh uhhh"Jenniffer screamed,as Harry licked her breasts and then her nipples. Ron couldn't watch any more,as his best friend sat there and fucked a girl Ron bearly knew. Ron left.(I was coming to apologize but look what the hell he's doing, sitting there fucking the shit out of that girl)Ron thought...

Hermione went back home to see if Ron was there. Nope. She was going to tell him that they were going to have a baby. As she looked out the window, she saw Ron coming up the drive way. Ron opned the door. "Ron, can we talk?"Hermione asked. "Yeah, what's up?"he replied. Hermion took Ron by the hand and lead him to the couch." You know how we've been talking about, wanting to have a baby?"Hermione said, looking at him. "Yes, why?" "I've been meaning to tell you that i'm pregnant, but i didn't know how you would take it, so i am telling you now"Hermione finished. Ron looked dumbfounded. "Well, you mean to tell me that i'm going to be a dad?"Ron asked."Yes Ron". "Wow, i never thought it was going to happen"he said."Is something wrong Ron?"Hermione asked as she went over to him. "No, i'm alright, but now i am going to have a baby in a few more months"he said, as he touched Hermione's stomach. "I hope it's a boy you know that don't you Hermione?"he said. "Yeah, i know"she replied. ...

Harry slowly pulled out of Jenniffer. She pulled herself onto the bed. "That felt good"she told him. "Yeah it did"Harry replied. They lay there for several minutes before Harry got up and took a shower. Harry could still feel himself trying not to get hard again. After his shower, Harry told Jenniffer that he would be back again tonight. Harry left and went back to his house.(damn that was good)he thought...


	5. Questions

Chapter 1: Questions ????

(in case u might not know what ss stands for: scene switch)

Ron woke up with a start. He looked over at Hermione. She was still in deep sleep. Ron got out of bed and went to take a shower. Even though Hermione was just about two months pregnant, he still had second thoughts about being a father.(Damn, my life is over now!)he thought as he finished his shower. Hermione woke up an hour later to find that Ron was gone. (I hope he isn't mad at me for what's happening)she thought. She got up and got dressed. As she looked in the mirror, she noticed her stomach was a round. Hermione turned to the side and examined it. (Man, this is….wonderful)she thought as she continued to look at her belly. "Briiinnngg!!! The phone was ringing. Hermione jumped at the sound. "Hello?" Hermione said as she sat down. "Is Mr. Weasly home?" the voice asked. It was a female voice." No he is not, why?"Hermione asked. "My name is Hannah, and i wanted to speak to Ron because it is important for me to tell him"she replied. Hermione's heart dropped. (Who the fuck was she?) Millions of questions were swirling inside her head...

Later that night, Harry revisited Jennifer. "Hey jenniffer/1 Open up!"Harry called. Harry thought he heard her footsteps. The door opened and Jenniffer's mother was standing thete. "I know what you and my daughter did. Stay way from her. Now she's gotten all blown up!". Her mother slamed the door in Harry's face. Harry walked back home.(Damn, now she's pregnant!)...(SS) Ron finally got home that night. "Where the hell you been?Hermione asked him. " First of all no hug and a kiss, but a "where the hell you been" Ron repeated. "I was working over time"Ron finally answeres. "Who is Hannah?"she asked him. Ron's heart dropped. He knew that he was caught. all these years with Hermione had been a fake. Ron could not tell her that he had an affair with his friend from work." She' just a friend/"Ron lied. Hermione calmed down. "Alright.". Hermione kissed Ron on the cheek. The truth was begining to unravel and it would destroy Ron and Hermine's relationship FOREVER...

Harry woke up the next day to find that a letter from Jenniffer was on his bed. Harry opened the letter and read it.

Dear Harry,

I want you to know that me getting pregnant isn't ur fault, but i want to tell you that if u do decide to forget me then just go ahead. i loved u. and this is the best thing that could have happened to me. i hope if its a boy, i hope it looks like you. really, Harry, trust me on this, you are not to blame. we were given this baby, so we must raise it.

sincerly, Jenniffer

That was all Harry needed to start his day on the wrong foot...


	6. cheating loves misery

chapter 1: cheating loves misery

Ron got up and thought about how he would escape this mess he made. Hermione was already 3 months along in the pregnancy. How could he leave her like this? Ron thought about what might he be leaving behind.(I don't want to leave my child behind, but something is missing from my life with Hermione)he thought. Hermione woke up from her deep sleep. "What eating you?" she asked Ron. "I have to tell you something Hermione….you know how I've been working over time at work?" he asked. Hermione looked at him. "Well, I had an affair with this girl named Hannah, that's why she's been calling here for me" Ron finished. Tears began to swell up in Hermione's eyes. ? YOU FUCKING JERK! DAMN YOU!!" Hermione turned her back on Ron and began to pack her clothes. "Where are you going?" Ron asked her. No answer. "YOU KNOW YOU ARE GOING TO BE A DAD AND YOU UP AND CHEAT! WHY?? GIVE ME A DAMN ANSWER!" Hermione stood there waiting. Ron did not moved. He deserved to have her be mad at him like thid. Tears were flowing freely out of Hermione's eyes. All of an sudden, Hermione blacked out."Hermione!!!!"Ron yelled, but she never responded...

(ss) Harry paced up and down his roon.(Damn everything is now turning upside down for me)Harry thought. He knew that he could not talk or see Jenniffer. He was disconnected from her period. He now knew that nothing could make his day more miserable than finding out that Ron and Hermione were splitting. (I hope that Hermione and Ron are okay). Harry finally went to sleep.

Meanwhile, at the hospital, Ron had rushed Hermione to the ER because something went wrong with the baby. Hermione now lay peacfully in a room."What was wrong with her?"Ron asked the nearby nurse. "She must have been doing something that caused her to go into shock, which in terms means a coma-like state for her."the nurse replied. "Well, is the baby alright?"Ron asked frantically." We did all we could but the baby did not survive during the trama"she replied. Ron looked at how he treated Hermione. Now his son or daughter was gone...And never to return.

(ss) Jenniffer laid on her bed and touched her stomach. Within months, she and Ron would soon have a little boy. she thought about how she and Harry messed up. But now it involved a child. so now they have to deal with it. She rolled over and saw that something was lurking outside her window. Jenniffer got up and went to the window. Shadows flashed against her window sile. Then everything was normal again. Jenniffer went back to bed. A while later, Malfoy climbed inside her window. He queitly went over to Jenniffer's bed.


	7. A NEW TWIST

chapter 7: A NEW TWIST

As Jenniffer lay on her bed, she did not hear the steps as Malfoy came closer and closer. " Whose baby are u carrying? "Malfoy asked her. Jenniffer jumped up and almost lost her footing. " Why are you the fuck here?" she asked him. " Because I want what's mine" he replied, moving closer to Jenniffer. Malfoy lunged and grabbed Jenniffer by the hair. "Now listen up bitch, you're gonna tell poor old Harry what hell has been going on with me and you" he whispered in her ear. "Answer my question, whose baby are you carrying?" Malfoy asked her. "Yours" Jenniffer said in a painful cry.

Malfoy threw her on the bed and then unzipped her pants. "As long as you play along, you and the baby won't get hurt" Malfoy told her. Jenniffer could not bear to have sex with Malfoy. After all that shit he done did to her, she still knew the truth about the baby's father. As Malfoy undid his pants, Jenniffer decided to play the reverse role on him. Jenniffer took her shirt and pants off. "Now that's better" Malfoy said sweetly in her ear. He began to kiss her. Jenniffer said nothing as she put her plan into action.

Slowly he got on top of her, without putting pressure on her belly, and entered her vagina from behind. Jenniffer knew that her plan would involve some serious shit, so she kept going. With every movement, Jenniffer could feel that Malfoy was not that damn big.(O my god! this bitch has no kind of thickness to his dick!)Jenniffer thought, as Malfoy licked her breasts and then her belly.

When Malfoy reached his climax, he was ignorant to wipe his semen on the inside of Jenniffer's walls. "I want you to give me some" Malfoy told her.. Jenniffer quietly obeyed. But as soon as she wrapped her mouth around his small penis, she bit the shit out of it." DAMN U BITCH!" Malfoy screamed , as he pulled her by the hair, and threw her.

Jenniffer got up and had a smile oh her face. "SEE, NOW WHO THE FUCK IS DUMB?" she screamed back at him. Then she kicked him in the nuts. "HOLY FUCKIN SHIT, I'MA KILL U! I SWEAR!" Malfoy said as he tried to stand up from the pain, but couldn't. Then Malfoy , stumbling, grabbed Jenniffer from the back, and pushed her out the window. "Now what bitch? what you wanted,is what you got" Malfoy mumbled, rubbing his dick.

As Malfoy waited, he noticed that there was a light on outside. As he looked out the window, he saw that Harry had Jenniffer in his arms and was carrying her back to the house. "DAMN?!" Malfoy cursed. "What the hell is your problem?" Harry had now entered the scene. Malfoy turned. "None of your fucking business Potter" Malfoy replied.

Harry pulled his wand out; so did Malfoy. "Tonight, you won't be going any fucking where"Harry told him "Trust me, i will be" Malfoy replied. Harry slowly pulled his wand to his side; so did Malfoy. "Nothing u do will make her sorry ass come back to u"Malfoy said nastily."First of all, i am not the one who fucked with her minfd and then tried to play her like an instrument!"Harry bellowed back...


	8. I am Heart Broken

I'm Heart Broken

Hermione woke to find that she was in the hospital. "Ron?" she asked, in a daze.

"I'm here" he replied, to comfort her.

"Do you remember what happened before you fainted?" Ron asked her.

"Yeah, I remember that I had just found out the you slept with this girl name Hannah , and when I confronted you about that, all you said was that you and her were good friends" she finished, with tears staining her face.

Ron's heart shattered. Now everything was in the open with Hermione. He knew that she was heart broken, and he also knew that there was no kind of way to fix it. But how could he tell her that he had also gotten Hannah pregnant?

"Excuse me, may I please speak to Mr. Weasly?" the doctor asked. Ron followed him out the room.

"Will Hermione be okay?" Ron asked. "Yes, as a matter of fact, she's just had a false alarm" the doctor replied.

"The baby has a little trouble moving after something that we think was stress" the doctor finished. " Did she do any thing stressful at the time?" the doctor asked.

" Yeah, me and her were arguing because of our relationship, and things that were causing us to be distant with on another" Ron replied.

"Oh"

"I have the results from the test, and they look really good, but I may have to out her on a week's worth of bed rest" the doctor continued. He handed Ron the results for him to read. "Thanks" he told the doctor.

Ron returned to Hermione's room a little while later.

" I need to be honest with you Hermione. I can no longer hide this from you. I know that we have a child together but I think that its best if we go our own ways, but I won't leave you like this, I will take good care of you and my baby" Ron started.

Hermione sat up in the bed, with hatred in her eyes. "I have known for a long time that something was going to tear us apart, but I never knew what it was" Ron continued.

Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes but none fell.

_after all the shit this niggah done put me through! His ass is grass! _Hermione thought as she continued to listen to what Ron had to say to her.

"I never thought i'd see the day when your sorry , punk-ass gets the balls to tell me that you are leaving me with your own flesh and blood! "Hermione yelled at him. Hermione tried to get out of bed, but couldn't. "Wait til something happens to your sorry ass, you'll see how good i treated you! Your fucking pussy."Hermione finished. "GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY ROOM, YOU BASTARD!" she yelled.

"Hermione, ple---

"BUT NOTHNG, GET THE FUCK OUT! don't you ever bring your bitch ass around me or my child . Now GET THE HELL OUT!"

Ron left, knowing that he only made things worse for himself...

(SS)...

Hannah lay on her bed, thinking about Ron's and her's futures together. She was close to being 6 months pregnant with Ron's baby. The door bell rang. Hannah lifted herself from the bed and went to answer it. Its was Ron.

"Where have you been?"she asked him. Ron said nothing. Hannah looked at his facial expressions. "Tell me, did you go visit that smut again?"she asked. "Yeah, and don't you call her a smut" Ron replied, angrily. Hannah backed off.

"Well, when you wanna talk, i am here"she yold him, and went up stairs.

Ron stayed on the couch and thought things through._ Things between me and Hannah have to stop. I can't keep breaking Hermione's heart over this shit that i do! I am sorry that i had to tell her the truth but, i wouldn't want to let her go without knowing that she was alright. And now i went and blew the chance that i had with her and my unborn child. What can i do to fix her broken heart? _Ron thought as her silently cried himself to sleep. He had lost the only one he truly loved...


	9. DIFFERENT ME

DIFFERENT ME

Harry woke to find sun light blaring through his window. It must have been in the afternoon because the house was quiet. He got out of bed and showered. He heard the door bell ring, and grabbed his towel and got out of the shower.

"One minute!" he called as he rushed to open the door. Standing on his door step was Jennifer. "Hey"

Harry looked at her and then was puzzled as to why she would be here to see him.

"Look, I know you thought I was pregnant by you but I'm not, its Malfoy's and I just wanted to let you know how sorry I am and I also came to tell that you that Ron and Hermione broke up and she too is pregnant, but lost the baby. I heard from her not too long ago".

Harry could not believe what he just heard. _What the hell is going on all of a sudden?_ Harry just stood there speechless.

"Well, thanks for telling me this, but I have things I need to attend to" he told Jennifer. Tears began to swell in Jennifer's eyes. But Harry didn't feel sorry for her and closed the door in her face. _Good ridden to this shit..._

"_I love it Ron!" Hermione said, as she opened a gift that Ron bought her for her birthday. Ron kissed her on the lips gently, and smiled. He had got her a diamond bracelet and put it on her wrist. Hermione smiled and hugged Ron…Ron caressed her cheeks and began to kiss her neck. Kissing her neck, he moved down to her breasts…._

"Ron!" . Ron was directed from his trip down memory lane. Hannah had been calling him for the last four or five minutes.

"What?"

"What are we going to name the baby?" she asked, smiling. "Look Hannah, I'm done. It's over between us. I understand that we have a child together but you're not the one I want to spend the rest of my life with" Ron said, walking around and looking at her.

Hannah sat there frozen. Tears began to fall as she realized Ron had changed and there wasn't a thing that she could do to change how he felt about her. "You sure as hell didn't have a damn problem when you laid down and screwed me, did you?" she screamed. Ron remained silent.

Hannah got up and grabbed a knife. She came back and sat down, waiting for Ron to say something slick out his mouth. Ron just shook his head and realized that Hannah was a crazy bitch, and that definitely wasn't something he wanted to stick around for his entire life. "Hannah, you got a better chance of finding someone else. The only reason I slept with your ass was because I was stressing and I wasn't getting any from Hermione".

"But u said you fucking loved me!" Hannah screamed, running with the knife out to stab Ron. Ron grabbed her hands, and forced her to stop. He threw the knife into the kitchen and slammed Hannah on the couch.

"NOW LOOK HANNAH! I FUCKING SAID ITS TIME TO MOVE ON! DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THAT I LOVE HERMIONE, NOT YOU" Ron yelled into her face. Hannah remained silent, as tears stained her face and she felt like shit.

"Go ahead to that whore, but don't be coming back no more" Hannah said, as she went upstairs. Finally free of Hannah, Ron left to find Hermione….

Hermione was fixing little Derrick's bottle when her door bell rang. She quickly put him in his crib and opened the door. Seeing Ron gave her chills. "What are you doing here Ron?" she asked. Ron looked her in the eye.

" I know I fucked up and I know you may not forgive me right now, but I want to tell you that I'm a different person now. I realized that you're a good woman, and that I treated you like shit, and that I love you and our son too much to let that go. I'm done with Hannah and I told her that. I understand if you never want to speak, see, or hear from me again, but I just want to know if you forgive me" Ron, said as tears fell and he was on his knees.

Hermione didn't want to show any remorse for her decision, but her hear told her otherwise. She loved Ron with her whole heart, but she didn't know if she could trust him like once before. Yet, she felt like something did change about him and she couldn't put her finger on it…it was like something was pulling her in so that she could find out….

"Ron…I do forgive you..And I love you…I want to be a family again" she said. Ron got off his knees and kissed Hermione like they was never separated. Instinct kicked in, and Hermione wrapped her slender legs around him as he picked her up and closed the door…


End file.
